High School Musical with the Cullens
by WhyNotJasper
Summary: Oh No! The School has decided to put on a school play! What happens when all of them are forced to try out? Who will get what part? What happens when Carlisle decides to help them get in character? Read and Review
1. The School Play

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL...**

**LET THE SHOW BEGIN...**

**BUT REMEMBER TO REVEIW PLEASE!**

Alice stormed in the room and threw her backpack down

Alice stormed in the room and threw her backpack down. All of them followed suit.

"C'mon guys it will be fun!" She yelled, jumping up and down.

The rest of the Cullen kids mingled in the living room giving Alice a bored stare.

"No"

"No"

"Sorry"

"It sounds like fun!" Emmett had a huge smile on his face. He was never afraid to try something new.

Carlisle walked into the living room. "Hey, how was school?" He asked as he sat down on the love seat, Esme walked in right after him and sat beside him.

"Carlisle, there's a school play going on, and no one wants to try out with me!" Alice pouted giving Carlisle the best puppy dog eyes.

"Don't fall for it Carlisle" Edward muttered looking away.

"Now, wait a minute guys" Carlisle turned to face all of his kids holding his hands up. "What's so bad about the play? I'm sure a little bit of Romeo and Juliet never hurt anyone"

"Its not Romeo and Juliet" Jasper muttered.

"Ok, well, Julius Caesar?"

"Nope" Edward chimed in

"The Sound of Music?" Carlisle asked questioningly looking at all the disappointed faces of his children.

"No, not that either" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"What could possibly be that bad that you can't try out as a family?"

All of the Cullen kids looked at each other. Emmett was the first one to break the silence.

"It's High School Musical!" He jumped up

Esme took in a deep breath. "Oh my" she whispered looking away.

"You see!" Edward stared down Alice. If looks could kill…

Alice had a huge smile on her face; she didn't care what the others were going to say.

"Don't worry Alice; I'll try out with you!" Emmett ran to her sister and threw his big arms around her.

"Thank Emmett, what are you trying out for?" She asked

"Troy, of course!" He laughed.

Carlisle sat with a big smile on his face. He had never seen High School Musical before so he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Look guys, what's so bad about it?"

He looked at Edward, "What extracurricular activities have you had all year?"

"None" He muttered

"Rosalie" He turned his attention on her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "None"

"Jasper" He turned to face his newest son

"I was in drama, remember?" He turned to face Carlisle.

"That doesn't count Jasper, after the first play; you made all of them cry hysterically, the teacher had no idea what was wrong!" Rosalie spat. She threw one of the couch pillows at his head.

Jasper grabbed it in mid air

"It's not my fault; I was trying to get them to their full potential!"

By this time, the Cullen house was in an uproar. Esme and Carlisle were looking at all their children hopelessly. Every one of them was arguing why they shouldn't be in the play.

"Wait!" Carlisle boomed. "Now were going to handle this civilized" he paused. "We've already established that none of you have had **ANY **extracurricular activities in the **MANY** years you have been in High School" Esme scanned all their faces just to see the look of shock or disbelief.

"Carlisle, you can't really think…" Rosalie sputtered

"Rosalie, wait…" Carlisle said holding his hand up to her.

She huffed and hugged a pillow to her stomach.

"I think it would be good to support your brother and sister with this" he said calmly.

Esme stood up, "Children, it would be good for you to have this experience, what harm would it be in trying out?"

"Fine" Everyone grumbled, except for Alice and Emmett who were ecstatic.

Alice looked at everyone, "Rosalie, who are you trying out for?"

Rosalie looked around unsure; "I guess Gabriella" she shrugged

"Jasper?"

"Chad, he seems the coolest."

"Well, I'm trying out for Sharpay, I love her wardrobe! I just know I'm going to get it!" She said excitedly clapping her hands.

Carlisle and Esme smiled, "Edward?"

"I'm trying out for props" Edward grumbled.

"You can't try out for props Edward" Alice yelled looking at Carlisle.

"Edward…" Carlisle said shaking his head.

"Fine!" Edward muttered, "I'll try out for the pianist"

Emmett threw his head back in laughter, "Dude, that's a chick"

"It can be either, douche bag" Edward said throwing a pillow at Emmett's head.

"Ok, so from what I understand…"Esme said looking at us.

"Edward you're trying out for Kelsi, Alice is trying out for Sharpay, Rosalie says she has Gabriella, Jasper your going for Chad and Emmett is trying out for Troy"

"What about Bella?" Alice looked at Edward.

"She won't try out." Edward shook his head.

"She will if you do" Rosalie quipped.

"She can try out for props" Jasper looked at all of them.

All of them knew from the bottom of their hearts that they loved Bella, but for some reason, her being in a school play was as a disaster waiting to happen.

"I guess that would be safe, I'm sure if one of us were to say, 'break a leg Bella' she would probably take it seriously" Emmett howled.

The whole Cullen living room erupted in laughter. They knew it had been the truth.


	2. Auditions

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY!**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR TWILIGHT, IM JUST "BORROWING" THEM.**

**Read & Review Please.**

Carlisle sat in the living room anxious for his children to get home. He had asked to be let out early from the hospital; he wanted to make sure he supported all the children in their roles for the school play. Esme came out from the backyard waiting also.

"They should be coming in any time dear" Carlisle knew that Esme was excited about their auditions. This was the first time they did anything extracurricular at school.

Emmett burst through the front door. "Were heeerrreeee…" He boomed

"Were right here Emmett" Carlisle shook his head.

Slowly all of them came into the living room, none of them looked happy, except Emmett.

One by one they threw their backpacks on the floor.

"Alice?" Esme asked

She let out an over-exaggerated sigh.

"I didn't get Sharpay" She said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Esme ran to her daughter's side and threw her arms around her. Her motherly instincts had kicked in.

"No one got the part they wanted" Jasper said looking at Carlisle like it was his fault.

"What?" Carlisle looked at all of his children "Well, did anyone get props?"

"No" They all said in unison

"Well, that's a relief…Ok, so let me have it" He said looking at all of them.

"I got Taylor McKessie!" Alice pouted.

"I got Troy" Edward muttered

"Sharpay" Rosalie said

"Ryan" Jasper rolled his eyes

"I got Chad!" Emmett exclaimed. He didn't seem too bad with his choice. Well that was good, someone wasn't angry.

"And Bella?" Esme asked Edward.

"She got Gabriella" He said with a smirk

"Tell her how Edward" Rosalie spat

Jasper let out a big sigh, "he threatened to walk out if they didn't cast her as Gabriella"

"Edward!" Carlisle looked at his son, "I can't believe you did that"

"I didn't want to sing with anyone else!" He exclaimed

"How did you get Troy? I thought you were going to play the pianist?"

"The name is Kelsi dear." Esme whispered in his ear

"Yeah, Kelsi…what happened?"

"I couldn't try out for that part." Edward grumbled. He folded his hands on his chest.

"Why not?" Carlisle looked confused.

"Because, they told him that's a female part!" Emmett howled with laughter.

"I had to try out for Troy, no one had tried out for him, and I was their only hope"

Carlisle took a deep breath. So far so good, no one had exploded.

"Well, ok…so when's the first practice?" Carlisle looked at all of them.

"Tomorrow after school." Emmett practically exploded. Carlisle looked at each of his children's faces. He could tell this was going to be interesting.


	3. Start of Something New

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**I OWN NEITHER TWILIGHT NOR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL**

**READ & REVIEW**

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, your up" The drama teacher called them over. The makeshift stage was set and the extras were gathered around the square that held the two microphones.

Bella squeezed into a corner.

"C'mon, its just practice" Edward grabbed Bella's hand to lead her to the stage.

"Edward, I don't like this" The fear was eminent on her face.

"Please, just stand with me" Edward looked straight into her eyes and worked his magic.

Reluctantly she moved where she needed to go.

Edward and Bella stood on the stage; Bella looked like she was going to pass out.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all stood on the sidelines waiting for the disaster to unfold.

Edward stared at Alice, obviously telling her something in his mind. Subtly, Alice turned to look at Jasper.

"Calm Bella down, and give her confidence"

Jasper had his hands folded across his chest. "Sure"

Bella grabbed the microphone and stared down Edward like a tiger. Slowly she made her way to Edward and pressed her body against him, the look of fire in her eyes.

Edward, looking like a deer caught in headlights, stared at Bella.

"Wrong one Jasper!" Edward said frantically, trying not to move his mouth.

Bella was on the attack.

"What did you send her?" Alice hissed.

"Confidence!" He whispered back to her

"What kind of confidence?" Emmett laughed.

"From the looks of it, sexual confidence" Rosalie smirked.

Slowly she backed down and stared at the swarm of people.

"Alice, how is this going to go?" Jasper looked worried.

"I don't know, I want to be surprised" She exclaimed excitedly

Rosalie and Jasper stared at her disbelievingly.

"Its only practice good grief, you guys have no confidence in Bella." Emmett whispered back.

**QUIET PLEASE, WERE ABOUT TO START, CUE THE MUSIC.**

_Livin' in my own world, didn't understand…_

_That anything can happen, when you take a chance…_

Edward sang flawlessly and hit every note right on cue.

_I never believed in…what I couldn't see._

**MS SWAN, YOUR AUDIENCE CAN'T HEAR YOU!**

_I never opened my heart…to all the possibilities… _

She sang louder…

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

By this time, she had enough confidence, thanks to Jasper, that she actually started swaying to the music.

Edward was proud that Bella has this newfound confidence that he looked straight at her and started walking towards her, singing at the top of his voice, he was truly enjoying himself.

_Now who'd of ever thought that  
we'd both be here tonight  
and the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed…_

_**CRASH**_

Bella fell of the make-shift stage; Edward had been coming at her, that she didn't know where the stage ended._**  
**_The director ran up to Bella.

"Ms Swan are you ok?" All of the Cullen's ran up to Bella to help her up. Bella sprang up on her own, and held her hands up, "I'm ok! I promise" She giggled nervously. Jasper shook his head.

"What a champ! Take's a lickin and keeps on tickin!" Emmett laughed.

"Well, that's a wrap, good job everyone! I don't want to keep you out too late, it was a good practice"

**Back at home….**

"How was practice?" Carlisle searched all their faces to find an answer, he was relieved that they didn't come home till six, it was a good sign.

"It was exhausting!" Jasper slumped on the couch.

"Oh really?" Carlisle seemed pleased. "What scene did you work on?"

"The first scene with Troy and Gabriella." Alice answered.

Esme was confused this time. "Jasper, so why are you exhausted?"

"Someone had to give Bella confidence" He retorted "Through the whole scene too"

Carlisle looked at all of them, "So you got through a whole scene? That's great!"

"No, Bella fell off of the stage" Emmett snickered.

"Alice! You didn't see that coming?" Esme was shocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't look for it! Besides Edward was standing right next to her!"

"True, technically, it was Edwards's fault she fell of the stage" Emmett quipped.

"It was not!" Edward fumed.

"Yes it was, you were walking towards her" Rosalie stated.

Emmett held his hands up in surrender, "Well, I blame Alice"

Alice shrieked "What!?"

"The way I see it, you're her guardian, you really let her down." Emmett shook his head sadly.

"Carlisle!" Alice fumed.

"Its ok Alice, no one is blaming you…right Emmett?" Carlisle stared daggers into his biggest son.

Emmett sighed. "Ok Carlisle" He gave a big obvious wink to him and Esme.

"I'm going to get you, Emmett!" In a flash Emmett turned and ran up the stairs with Alice hot on his trail.

One by one each Cullen retreated to their room.

Carlisle and Esme turned to Edward, "How is Bella?"

"Good, she didn't suffer too much on the fall, but there were a lot of people there." Edward shook her head, obviously mad at himself for not helping her when she fell.

"It's ok Edward, no harm done" Esme said softly.

Edward got up and stretched, "Alright, I'm going upstairs to finish some music I was working on.

In a flash Edward was gone.

Esme turned to Carlisle with a chuckle. "You have no idea what they were talking about did you?"

"Not a clue dear" Carlisle smiled back at her.

"Well, I think we need to have a movie night then"


	4. Movie Night

**I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR TWILIGHT...IM JUST PLAYING WITH THEM..**

**READ & REVIEW! YOU KNOW THE DRILL...**

Carlisle walked into his home with a bag in his hand. "Esme" he called out.

"Yes dear" She replied coming in from the back.

"Do the kids have practice today; I was able to rent High School Musical"

"No, not today, they should be home any minute."

The familiar sound of cars screeching to a halt came from outside the front door.

"Ah, good, they're here already"

Each one of the Cullen's walked into the house and dropped their backpacks by the door.

"Hey Carlisle" Emmett came in followed by Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Jasper.

"Wait children, before you go upstairs, Esme and I wanted to have a movie night with all of you"

"Oh! You rented Transformers! I've been wanting to watch that!" Emmett said excitedly while jumping on the couch.

"It's not Transformers, Emmett" Alice rolled her eyes. All of them gathered around in the Cullen living room and took their places on the couch.

"In the spirit of your newfound after school activities, I actually want to support you, so I decided it would be good to rent, High School Musical"

Groans and moans filled the Cullen living room. Carlisle held up his hands. "C'mon, it can't be that bad! Give me a chance to watch it"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Ok"

"Great"

"Oh!" Carlisle exclaimed. "I didn't tell you the best part!"

All of the Cullen kids looked around at each other, except Alice, she knew what was coming up.

"I got…"He grabs the Blockbuster bag and yanks out the movie dramatically… "The Extended Edition!"

The look of shock and horror were on Edwards, Jaspers and Rosalie's face. Emmett and Alice both looked smug.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

"Carlisle please…"Edward looked at Esme for help.

"Now Edward…I think this would be good for all of you"

Carlisle looked at all his children. "Ok, look it even has a dance-a-long so that we can practice when the movie is done.

"Carlisle…your joking right?" Jasper asked disbelievingly

"Look kids, when you're in a play, you have to BE the character, its part of acting, so I think this would be good practice, another thing…"He said holding his hands up.

All of the kids shifted in their seats, not knowing what else was going to come out of his mouth.

"I've decided that until the school play is finished, all of you will no longer go by your real names, we will address all of you as your stage names, starting at exactly 12 am and this goes for Bella too."

"What?!" Edward jumped up "Troy…Carlisle? You can't be serious; I can't go by that name!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not mine and it's stupid."

"Stupid or not Edward you're an actor, it's who you are now"

Edward threw himself back on the couch. He knew he wasn't going to win this one.

"Ok, if all of you are done complaining, were going to go ahead and start the movie"

**98 Min Later….**

"See that wasn't so bad…"Carlisle turned to face all of his children. They all stared at him disbelievingly except Emmett and Alice.

"Ok, Carlisle, now the commentary" Alice quipped.

"No!" The rest of the Cullen's yelled.

"Were going to do the Dance-A-Long, remember?" Carlisle used the remote to head to that part of the DVD.

"Ok, guys which one, Get Your Head in the Game or Were all in this Together?" Carlisle looked at Edward and Jasper.

"Get your head in the game, so that we can see what the boys look like" Rosalie smirked.

"Were going to do this as a family so no matter which one we play all of us are doing it."

Jasper and Edward sighed in defeat. "Fine, were all in this together" Edward muttered.

"Emmett and Rosalie push the couches back; all of you stand up and spread out." Carlisle commanded.

Each one of the Cullen's stood an arm's length apart as not to hit one another, even though they all wanted to.

All of them went through all the motions of the dance very easily. Emmett seemed to thoroughly enjoy himself with the moves.

"Do we need to see that part again, or do you think you got it, I can rewind if you like.." Carlisle looked at all their pained faces.

"No!" They all yelled.

"I think we got it Carlisle…"Jasper muttered.

"I can't believe were doing this…"Rosalie grumbled.

"I think we can go ahead and do regular speed Carlisle" Edward spoke up.

"Wow, someone has some self confidence" Carlisle was impressed.

Carlisle pressed play on the DVD; he turned to look at all his children now completely dancing at full speed.

Alice was enjoying the music, even though she didn't want anyone to show it. Jasper was concentrating on what move was coming up next. Rosalie was half doing the moves, but at lease she was trying. Emmett didn't even care that his moves were wrong, whenever he missed a step; he ended up making up his own moves until he got back on track.

Edward of course, did all the moves flawlessly.

Once the Dance-A-Long was over, everyone sat down on the couch. Carlisle pressed the stop button.

"You mean were not going to do the other one?" Emmett was crushed.

"No, I think that's enough for tonight" Carlisle responded.

All of the kid turned to go upstairs.

"Remember midnight children, you will start using your stage names" Carlisle began putting the DVD back in the case.

Carlisle face lit up. He had a brilliant idea.Carlisle ran to the foot of the stairs, all of the kids were already in their rooms.

"What team?!" He yelled.

Silence.

Emmett's room opened up and his head popped out.

"Wildcats!"

Esme walked behind him and giggled.

"You know they hate you right?"

Carlisle took in a deep breath and put his arm around Esme's waist.

"I know dear….I know…"


	5. 3 Cheers for Sweet Revenge

**OMG EVERYONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, YOU REALLY MAKE ME LAUGH! I NEVER THOUGHT I COULD WRITE COMEDY...HAHA.**

**AND YESTERDAY WITH THE TWILIGHT TRAILER COMING OUT, MY MIND WAS LIKE #&#&, LOL SERIOUSLY. NEEDLESS TO SAY, I WALKED AROUND WITH A GIGANTIC SMILE ON MY FACE. I THINK I WATCHED THE TRAILER ABOUT 10 TIMES WITHIN A 30 MIN PERIOD.**

**OK, ON WITH THE SHOW! PS. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. R&R**

Rosalie walked into Edwards's room and slammed the door.

Edward was looking at some of his CD's on his wall. "What do you want Rose?" He said without looking up.

"He's dead…" Rosalie spat.

Edward sighed and turned to face his sister.

"What are you talking about" He put the CD down back where it was before.

"Carlisle, if he wasn't centuries older than me…" She let her sentence trail off.

"Look, none of us like this any more than you, but at least be a good sport about it, he is trying to help us."

"What! No he's not, he's egging us on." Rosalie fumed pacing back and forth.

"No, he did the dance-a-long with us, didn't he?' Edward smiled…"You have to admit, he's pretty good on his feet for his age."

"Shut up Edward, you're not helping."

"What do you want me to do Rosalie?"

Rosalie sauntered to Edward's couch and sat down.

"I think we should get him back…"She looked at Edward conniving.

He let out a big sigh. "What do you have in mind Rose?"

Suddenly the door opened and Jasper walked in. "What now?" Edward looked irritated.

"I wanted to see what Rose was planning" Jasper smiled and walked over to the couch.

"How did you know I was planning something?" Rosalie looked at Jasper.

"Brothers intuition" He said tapping his forehead.

"So what do you think we should do?" Rosalie turned to Jasper with a twinkle in her eye.

"I think we should give him a part in the play"Jasper replied with the same smirk.

"Like what…props?" Edward smirked.

"No…like Darbus" Jasper smiled wickedly at both of them.

"There's no way Mrs. McClellan is going to let Carlisle play Darbus" Edward shook his head and turned his attention back to his CD's. One of his CD's caught his eye. It was black cover with two people on the front. "Take a look at this Jasper" Edward threw the CD case to him.

"Hmm…Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge…sounds like a plan to me" He threw it back to Edward. Edward popped it into the CD player. The speakers came to life with one of the songs that came on.

FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME…

WELL, I'LL DO TO YOU…

YOU GET WHAT EVERYONE ELSE GETS…

YOU GET A LIFETIME!

All three of the Cullen's smiled at each other wickedly. This was too ironic.

Jasper stood up and automatically paced the floor; here was where his military background came in.

"Ok, what do we know about the person playing Darbus?" Jasper looked at Rosalie.

"She's a mother of two spoiled kids, she's pretty well off, and I think she owns a condo in Seattle" Rosalie looked at her finger nails.

"That's not going to help us" Edward shook his head.

"Yes, it will!" Jaspers eyes lit up.

"Were not kidnapping her, its illegal" Edward muttered

"Or brainwashing her, we just want to dispose of her for a little bit, not completely ruin her life." Rosalie put in.

"No, no, no…Edward, how fast can you drive to Seattle?"

"Don't know, I'm sure I can get there pretty quick"

"Ok, here's what were going to do…Edward find out where this condo is and drive over there tomorrow and trash it"

"What?! You're joking right?" Edward fumed

"Oh! I see what your doing" Rosalie sat up straight from the couch.

"The police will call her about someone destroying it, and she'll have to leave for a few weeks"

"Which will leave the part open for someone else, but by this time, we'll cleverly volunteer or dear old dad to play Darbus" Jasper continued.

"We still don't know if McClellan will buy it" Rosalie said.

"I think I can handle that part of it" Edward smirked.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Ok, Casanova"

"I'm sorry if I'm better looking than all of you" Edward put in.

"Who said you were better looking?" Jasper stared down Edward.

"C'mon Jasper, it's obvious" Edward said rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't have all these girls writing Team Edward all over their websites"

"Will you too shut up already, I think both of you are disgusting and I, for one, would never take a second look at either of you" Rosalie said menacingly.

"Whatever, you're sleeping with your brother" Jasper laughed.

Rosalie's eyes got wide. "I can't believe you said that! You're doing the same thing!" She yelled.

"I'm not sleeping with my brother!" Jasper yelled mockingly

"Oh shut up!" Rosalie fumed.

"Ok, I think both of you need to get out of my room before I kick you out, the hard way" Edward stood up to usher them out.

"Wait, I need the name of the lady playing Darbus" Edward looked at Jasper.

"Hold on let me ask Alice" He ran out and came back in a matter of second. "She said her name was Ana L. Felcher"

Edward grabbed the phone book from underneath his desk and flipped it to Forks, Washington.

Felcher...Felcher...Felcher…

"Here it is!" Edward tossed his cell phone to Jasper. "You want ME to call her?" Jasper's eyes got wide.

"Yes, it was your idea, besides; you want ME to trash her condo."

"Ok, fine, you win" Jasper dialed the number

"Howdy, I'm looking for a Ms. Felcher" Edward rolled his eyes. "Good evenin' Ms. Felcher, I was wondering if that there condo you have is up for sale…Yes ma'am, the one…oh shoot, I have a horrid memory Ms. Felcher…oh yes, that one on Plantation Drive…No, its isn't…well shoot…I was really looking to buying it for my daughter…you know I AM single father…ok..ma'am…you have a good day ya' hear"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry, I cracked, I AM from the south Edward" Jasper rolled his eyes. "You better not tell anyone about this"

"Believe me; I'm just as embarrassed as you"

"Well, at least we have part one up, now the ball is in your court Edward"

"Fine"

"Till tomorrow then…Troy" Jasper laughed and shut the door before Edward could throw anything at him.


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry I have not updated, but those of you who have not read the news, we are under a Hurricane Watch. Apparently Hurricane Dolly is headed right at us and at this moment, I am trying to get the necessary supplies just in case the lights go out.**

**Bad News: I can't update until I know for sure what's going on. I might have to leave town and go stay with my Beta for a bit. Which is no problem with me; we can have oodles of fun discussing different things the Cullen's can get into trouble with.**

**Good News: I don't have to go to work…Oh wait…Good News for you…hmm…well, I'll have a lot of time on my hands to write!**

**On a different note, keep an eye out for my new fan fic coming out soon!**

**Yippie!**

**Yours Truly,**

**WhyNotJasper**


	7. Getcha Head in the Game

**AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WELLWISHING FOR THE HURRICANE! I WAS ABLE TO STAY WITH MY BETA FOR A BIT AND HAD LOADS OF FUN, WE WERE WITHOUT POWER FOR ABOUT 4 DAYS, AND I JUST BARELY GOT INTERNET BACK ON, OTHER THAN THAT WERE ALL OK.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE! READ AND REVIEW! MUAH**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL**

"Where's Cullen?" Mrs. McClellan turned to face the four Cullen children lining against the back wall.

"He's running a little behind, Mrs. McClellan; he should be here any minute." Jasper came forward to bail his brother out.

"Well, we need to start the scene already, Jasper, would you like to fill in for your brother?" Mrs. McClellan gave a smirk. Jasper gulped. "Um, I'm sure he'll be here any minute, there's no need to be rash"

"Oh, I think he just came in Mrs. McClellan" Alice chimed up to bail her husband out. Emmett and Rosalie were leaning against the wall talking amongst themselves. Rosalie and Jasper had told their significant others what the plan was, all of them agreed to help out.

"Emmett Cullen!" Emmett jumped up against the wall with his hands up in surrender "I wasn't touching anything, Mrs. McClellan! I swear my hands were in my pocket the whole time!" Rosalie shook her head. "That's not what I wanted to know Mr. Cullen, why aren't you in your costume?" "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm on it chief" Emmett ran out of the room to get his jersey on.

5 minutes later Emmett and Edward walked out of the locker room, Emmett walked out wearing his jersey with shorts and basketball shoes, Edward on the other hand walked out wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"Mr. Cullen, may I ask why you are wearing that and not your jersey?" Mrs. McClellan asked looking at Edward up and down. "I'm sorry, Mrs. McClellan, but, I feel…"Edward mumbled the last part of his sentence. "Excuse me? I couldn't make out the last part of your sentence"

Edward sighed, "I feel…"he mumbled again. "Still can't hear you Edward…"

"I feel NAKED! I DON'T WEAR SHORTS!" Edward was exasperated; he was very uncomfortable in what he was wearing.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm afraid you're going to have to take those clothes off" Emmett whistled at his brother. "Go on Edward were all watching" Emmett winked at him. Edward sighed and walked over to a corner. Edward grabbed the sweater at his waist and began to raise his arms up to reveal the jersey underneath. In a flash Alice and Rosalie were at his side with a handful of one dollar bills ready to tuck them into his pants.

"Woo Hoo!" Alice was cheering, she had taken the dollar bills and made them into a fan and began fanning herself; she quickly fainted into Rosalie's arms.

"That's not funny Alice" Edward glared at his sister. "You're the one that got me in this mess!"

"Ok, I'm sorry, but stop being such a cry baby about it" Alice stuck her tongue out and ran back to the sidelines.

Edward continued taking his sweater off, and quickly took off his sweatpants before anyone could make fun of him even more. Suddenly Edward felt someone behind him. In a flash Emmett put his hands over Edward's shoulders and began feeling his pecks. "Wow Edward, you must work out…this almost feels like…granite!" The amusement in Emmett's voice was obvious.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward quickly turned around and began wresting his brother. All of the Cullen children quickly came around to them. Jasper began working on making them calm.

"All right Cullen's, that's enough!" Mrs. McClellan came around to break up the fight. Edward and Emmett quickly got off of each other before she was able to break them apart and feel their skin.

"Everyone get in their spots!" The music started and all of them began dancing to the music. One by one each basketball flew in the air and was caught by the dancing basketball players.

_Let's make sure that we get the rebound_

_Cause when we get it _

_Then the crowd will go wild_

_A second chance got to grab it and go_

_Maybe this time_

_We'll hit the right notes._

Edward grabbed his ball and turned to Emmett, this was the part where he was supposed to turn and throw the ball, instead Emmett was concentrating on lip singing the song that he completely forgot what was supposed to happen. Edward threw with as much force as he could muster and hit Emmett right in his private area.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Emmett was still singing.

Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were horrified. Everyone looked at Emmett half-expecting him to fall down. Edward's eyes were wide and stared down at Emmett, first at the ball at his feet and then at Emmett himself. Slowly Emmett stopped singing and began looking at everyone.

Emmett finally understood what was going on and dramatically grabbed his private area and fell down. His moaning and groaning filled the room.

Alice and Rosalie ran to Emmett. "Are you ok?" Rosalie played the part well. All of the Cullen's knew that getting hit by the ball was hardly worth falling to the floor for.

There was more moaning and groaning by Emmett. "I'm really sorry Emmett, I thought you had caught the ball" Edward looked at his brother; Emmett opened one of his eyes to wink at him. All of the other players crowded around Emmett. "Does Emmett need to go to the nurse?" He heard one of them say.

"No, I'm fine." Emmett groaned "Just give me a few minutes" All of them began going back to their spots when Emmett began getting up.

"Oh my God Emmett" Edward looked horrified at his brother's private area.

"What?!" Emmett looked down if anything happened to his jewels; he was going to kill Edward.

"You're never going to be able to have kids!" Edward met his eyes and then burst into a big smile.

"You're such a douche bag Edward"

"I know"

They both walked back to finish the rest of the scene.

**MORE AN: I TEAMED UP WITH MY BETA IMWITHTHEVAMPIRES08 TO WRITE ANOTHER FAN FIC CALLED HURRICANE SEASON, SHE'S ACTUALLY WRITING IT, I KINDA JUST STARTED HER OFF...I STARTED IT THE DAY OF THE HURRICANE, WE HAD NO POWER AND IT WAS ABOUT 1 IN THE MORNING, I WAS HOT AND THE RAIN WASNT LETTING ME SLEEP...SO CHECK IT OUT!**


	8. A Spoonful of Sugar

**YAY! ALMOST 2000 HITS AND 44 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS, YOUR AWESOME! CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FIC THAT I CO WROTE WITH MY BETA, ITS CALLED 'I NEVER TOLD YOU WHAT I DO FOR A LIVING' AFTER THE WONDERFUL BAND, MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, REMEMBER, I OWN NOT TWILIGHT OR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL...I DO WISH I OWNED A LITTLE PIECE OF JASPER THOUGH- SIGH**

Once practice was over, Mrs. McClellan was on the phone, the look of panic on her face. "There's no way you can make it? Are you sure?"

All of the Cullen's eyed her to make sure their plan was going accordingly, and it was.

Alice chewed on her nail while staring intently at Mrs. McClellan. "Well, ok then, I hope everything comes out ok, I'm really sorry that happened"

Edward sauntered up to Mrs. McClellan; he looked back at all his siblings and winked. Here was where he worked his magic.

"Mrs. McClellan, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation on the phone, is everything ok?" Edward made it a point to stare intently at their eyes so that he seemed sincere.

She sighed, "Well, Mrs. Felcher can't be in the play, her condo got ransacked by hoodlums, and now she has to be there to oversee repairs"

Edward looked down and rubbed his chin, "And who is Mrs. Felcher?"

"She's the one who is playing Mrs. Darbus"

"Oh..." Edward let out a deep sigh and looked away. His eyes met Emmett who gave him a huge thumbs up

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Edward's eyes got bright and he snapped his fingers.

"I know the perfect person to play Darbus! I mean Mrs. Darbus"

"Really who?" Mrs. McClellan sat straight up in her chair and looked intently at Edward.

"Our father, Dr. Cullen!"

"Edward, if you haven't noticed, he's a man"

"And? You might not know this, but I'm going to let you in on a Cullen family secret" Edward leaned into his teachers ear. She strained her ear to listen to him.

"My father, Dr. Cullen, LOVES theatre, in fact he was in it in college, he said it was the best six years of his life"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"But Edward, he'll be playing a woman"

"Exactly! He played a mean Juliet when his college put on the play for the end of the year."

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen played…Juliet?" She questioned. "Why didn't he just play Romeo?"

"Well, he did, when he first got there, but then at the end of his stay there, he wanted a more challenging role, so he decided to play Juliet" Edward remarked nodding his head. "If you don't believe me I can bring you videos of him"

Mrs. McClellan nodded and stared at the floor, she was amazed at the information she had just learned.

"But there's still the question of the anatomy of the situation, we don't have time to make a suit for him so that he has the…body parts…of a woman"

"Oh! Don't worry about that Mrs. McClellan. My mother is an AMAZING seamstress, I'm sure she can pull off a body suit for him, she'll be thrilled."

"Well, if you're sure he'll be okay with this…" her voice trailed off. Edward could tell she wasn't too keen with the idea.

Alice and Emmett strolled casually next to Edward.

"Oh Alice, I was just telling Mrs. McClellan, how our father loves the theatre"

"Oh really Edward?" Alice's eyes were wide.

"Yes, and can you believe the luck dear sister, a part has just opened up for our wonderful dad.

"Really? And what part is that?" Alice kept her smile in place

"Mrs. Darbus the wonderful drama teacher in the movie"

"Wow, Edward what luck! A woman! Our father would love to play a female part!"

Emmett smiled at his brother and sister. "And don't worry Mrs. McClellan, Dr. Cullen loves dressing in women's clothes, he does it all the time at home!"

Edward and Alice stared at their brother still with smiles on their faces. "Emmett!" Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, and he loves to throw his voice in falsetto, he can really hit those high notes, he almost sounds like Mary Poppins if he tries hard enough" Emmett laughed. The thought of that made him giggle.

"Wow, so you're telling me that Dr. Cullen sings Mary Poppins show tunes while dressed in women's clothes" Mrs. McClellan's eyes got wide.

Alice laughed nervously. "Well, um…when you say it that way, you make it sound bad."

"Our father just loves the theatre and will do anything to get into character" Edward smiled his wonderful smile at her.

"Well, ok, do you want to ask him then?"

"No!" they all yelled.

Edward laughed, "I mean, we wouldn't dream of bursting your bubble of doing the honors. It would mean more if it came from you"

"Well, ok then, I'll call him tonight"

"Alright" Alice turned on her heels to meet her other siblings outside. She met the eyes of Edward and Emmett.

Both of them turned to walk out of the door.

Emmett turned around "And remember Mrs. McClellan…" He began singing in a high falsetto voice "Just a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down, a medicine go down, the medicine go down…" and with that all three of them walked out of the room.


	9. If your happy and you know it

**I KNOW THIS IS A REALLYYYYY SHORT CHAPTER, AND I GIVE YOU MY APOLOGIES RIGHT NOW, BUT WITH BREAKING DAWN COMING OUT TONIGHT, AND I STILL HAVE TO GET MY WOLF COSTUME READY, IM GOING INTO HYSTERICS...MAYBE SOMEONE SHOULD SLAP ME? LMAO! THATS MY FAV LINE...**

**AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER...I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL.**

Jasper laid on the bed with his guitar in between his legs strumming the tune 'If you're happy and you know it'.

Alice walked into the room and threw herself on the couch next to him. "Do you know what Monday is?" She said looking at him sideways.

"Hmm…No" He continued and strummed away.

Alice clapped her hands twice.

"Monday is when you rehearse the scene 'What I've been looking for'"

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"Rosalie's not going to co-operate" Alice said while stomping her feet twice.

"Really?" Jasper stopped playing and stuck the pick in his mouth. "Well, what can I do? If she doesn't cooperate, then she doesn't cooperate."

He continued playing. "Well…" Alice shifted her legs "Can't you throw an emotion at her?"

"What emotion Alice? I don't have an emotion to go along with High School Musical."

"There's got to something you can do…" Alice said while staring at the ceiling while her snapping her fingers twice.

"I know that kids that watch that show have this emotion that is let out. Some sort of tween-ish excitement" Alice looked at her husband.

"Alice…" Jasper said exasperated. "You can't expect me…"

"It would be great Jasper…please for me?" She said batting her eyelashes.

"Dammit!" He stopped playing and put his guitar down.

"Wait, finish the song before you go."

Jasper picked up his guitar and finished playing.

Alice clapped her hands twice, stomped her feet twice and snapped her fingers twice…Horray!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I should be going if I'm going to make it on time."

"Ok sweetheart have fun!" Alice jumped up and gave Jasper a big kiss before he walked out of the room.

Jasper grabbed the keys from the table and walked to the door.

"Where are you going Ryan?" Emmett said from the couch. They had decided to only use their names around Carlisle.

"Somewhere…" He grumbled.

Edward smirked and Emmett looked at him. "Where's he going?"

"To a Hanna Montana concert in Seattle."

"What? Why?" Emmett turned all his attention to Edward.

"To feed off of the emotion." Edward said staring at the TV.

"Wow, I always knew he was weird.

Emmett turned his attention back to the TV.


End file.
